VEE3RDEYE
Jason Sansome, born 12th September 1992, '''and known as '''VeeOneEye is a British YouTuber, famed for having a very large amount of hair. * Before the name VeeOneEye, Jason's YouTube name was Random Baggins. * Jason has 7 sisters and 3 brothers. 11 kids including him. * Jason currently has nearly 500,000 subscribers on YouTube. * Jason was born in Northampton General Hospital and lived in Yardley Hastings before moving to Wales. * He currently lives in Ascot but is planning on moving to Los Angeles. * Jason was asked to leave home by his parents after an incident that occured when he was 19. * Jason is 22 years. * His birth sign is Virgo. * Jason has a tattoo on his left wrist of his username for most of his websites. There's a long story on Instagram about it that you can see right here. * Around 2008 Jason joined a band with some of his friends, but they soon broke up cause they all had different music tastes. * 2008 is when Jason started getting into dupstep and he threw away his drum kit. * The start of 2009 Jason started going through a rough time and he became incredibly depressed. He would isolate himself in his room for long periods of time and he would starve himself and self-harmed a lot. It lasted almost 2 years and he lost a lot of friends. * At the age of 17, Jason left school and went straight to his first full-time job. He was house-keeper in a hotel. * One time he walked in on a man changing in front of the T.V * After he quit his first full-time job, Jason started working at home. He would gather up information to build websites. * Jason started making videos in January 13 2012 which was also Friday the 13th. * In the start of spring he moved out of his home in Wales and got a place in the south of London. After he moved he started to make more videos. And that's when he started to grow an audience. * Jason's most viewed video is Truth Or Dare that he did with Marina that you can watch here. * Jason doesn't know what's in-store for him but he hope's to keep on making videos for a long time. * Jason now has a second channel, which he uses for vlogs. The username from that channel is VeeTwoEye *Jason went on Vans Warped Tour 2014 along with other youtubers like DeeFizzy. He met a lot of his fans and was given a lot of bracelets. September 2014 Sexual Abuse Allegations Around the time of the Sam Pepper sexual abuse allegations, Jason was accused of raping an intoxicated 15 year old female. He published a private video on the 27th responding to these allegations and stating they are true. There have since been many other reported allegations and Youtube are in the process of considering what to do.Category:Users that joined in 2012Category:British YouTubersCategory:Male YouTubersCategory:YouTube Vlogger